Destiny Rewritten
---- TheEccentric1851 |date = June 1, 2019 |website = |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Comedic |setting = |medium = |status = |creator = TheEccentric1851 |cocreator = SansTheSkeletonTheLazyBones |writer = |artist = |composer = |programmer = |spriter = }} Destiny Rewritten is an AU made by SansTheSkeletonTheLazyBones and TheEccentric1851. The AU features an Underground drastically changed by the actions of W.D. Gaster, the only one to remember the timeline that was, and so changes the story because of it. : Backstory It’s a normal pacifist run where Frisk is at Waterfall, but Gaster glitch fragments glitched into Alphys’ Lab, And Alphys injects determination in one, and Everything Resets to the war between monsters and humans, And no-one can remember, except... Gaster. Well for the time being. Gaster sees their self not as Gaster, but a Royal Guardsman. (Undyne) Gaster, realizing they losing his memory of the reset, writes it down on a paper, and one hand slipped. The paper went into Gaster’s Sons hand, Papyrus. Papyrus showed this to sans, and Sans laughed it off. Sans felt happier, and more productive because of this, because he knew resets were a thing he wasn’t the only one aware about. Papyrus realized Gaster was getting hurt by humans, And papyrus took action. Papyrus got a long scar on his eye. He had to wear a black eyepatch, but it couldn’t fully cover the scar. Some humans sided with monsters, and some monsters sided with humans. The Humans won the battle of the war, so they locked a bit of humans and most of the monsters into the Underground. There was a nice, kind, and shy purple dinosaur named (Deltarune) Susie. Her monster parents wanted her to be tough, but her adopted human parents said she should be herself. Susie talked a lot, she almost was never silent. In the year 20XX, Susie was a bit smaller than her Deltarune self, and had a Pink bow. Her friend, Noelle, dared her to go up the cliff of Mount Barrier. She did, but she tripped and fell underground... “A long Time ago, humans and monsters were at peace, until one fateful day... One human showed a real(?) video of a Monster beating up a “human”! Little did they know, that “Human” was a Mannequin. These Monsters Said they were innocent, and a bit of humans knew they were right, and went on their side. But a bit of monsters said it was wrong to fight a human, and went on the humans side. A dinosaur girl named Susie was on the human side. The humans won, and put the monsters underground. Susie, if this had not happened, would grow up to be an AWFUL bully. But her human parents said she should be herself. In the year 20XX, A friend named Noelle dared her to go up Mount Barrier. She did it, but tripped and fell down. Noelle stayed down, and thought she would come back eventually.” Characters The role changes for this AU are: * Frisk- Susie * Flowey- Mettaton * Toriel- Napstablook * Napstablook- Asgore * Sans- Sans (But actually does his job) * Papyrus- Papyrus * Grillby- Frisk * Monster Kid- Grillby * Undyne- Gaster (As well as being Royal Scientist assistant) * Onionsan- Rouxls Kaard * Mettaton- Alphys * Chara- Chara. * Goner Kid- Chaos King * Alphys- Toriel * Muffet- Jevil * RG1- RG4 * RG2- RG1 * Asgore- Asriel Deltarune Chapter 1: * Kris- Susie * Toriel- Napstablook * Noelle- Noelle. * Susie- Ralsei * Ralsei- Kris * Lancer- Undyne * Rouxls Kaard- Lancer * C.Round/K.Round- Flowey * Jevil- Monster Kid * Chaos King- Samson (Undyne's Father) * Roulxs Kaard is still Onionsan. Susie Susie is a monster who lives on the surface with the population of monsters who sided with the humans during the war. After being dared by her friend Noelle to climb Mount Ebbot, Susie fell into the Underground and began her journey. Susie is younger than she is in Deltarune but retains some of her attitude. She is not a silent protagonist and will talk, show sarcasm at times, question and occasionally make fun of those along her way. Mettaton Mettaton takes the form of a calculator who is mischievous and tricky, setting up Susie to play along with his games, such as quizzing, where death is the prize for a wrong answer. During a Neutral run, after messing with Susie through his various shows, Mettaton takes the form of Omegaton (Photoshop Mettaton). Mettaton's personality is a lot like his Undertale version, but with characteristics of Flowey. Themes: Your Darling Friend (Your Best Friend) Your Darling Nightmare (Your Best Nightmare) Napstablook Napstablook is a friendly ghost who caretakes the Ruins. He's mainly gloomy and unenthusiastic, but also caring and willing to help. Although sad when Susie leaves the Ruins, Napstablook does not stop them. Susie will often say remarks about Napstablook through the Ruins and after, saying things like "he is nice, but can’t do much..” or “he's a bit too sad.” Themes: Ghostly Caretaker (Fallen Down). Asgore Asgore was a usual boss monster but became killed and reborn as a ghost through scientific experimentation. From then on, Asgore occupied himself with helping Napstablook with caring for the Ruins, creating joyful, expressive colors and keeping the plants and flowers their growing. Toriel does not know Asgore is somewhat alive, but was responsible for his resurrection. On encountering Asgore, Susie struggles to describe him and so she just calls him a “Goast”. Themes: Goat Fight (Ghost Fight) Sans Although Sans remains in the same place, his personality and goals are much changed due to the actions of his father, Gaster. When he was young and beginning to have his acknowledgement of timelines and resets, Gaster, who's memory of this in the previous timeline in his fading memories, talked to and explained what he knew to Sans. This changed Sans to be still confident and know how everything matters, and so he never fell into depression. Now growing up to be as enthusiastic as Papyrus, the two are both equally eager to capture a human and spend plenty of brotherly time together creating puzzles, cooking food and training under their father to join the Royal Guard. Themes: Song That Plays When You Battle Sans And Papyrus (Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans) THANATOPHOBIA (Megalovania) Papyrus Although Papyrus remains mostly his usual self, his puzzles and traps have become more powerful thanks to his help from Sans. His electric maze can hurt Susie's 2 HP, but Papyrus doesn't have the heart to kill you, so each time you get to 1 or 2 HP, Papyrus gives up. His Color Jumble works, And you have to walkover green at the beginning. You then fight Papyrus.... and Sans!? Papyrus doesn’t really hurt you, But his special attack will KILL you. It’s a bunch of Gaster Blasters followed by Orange Bones, only to get Blue Blasted. After that, It’s the end of the fight. Well his portion of the fight. Sans doesn't really care about attacking.. Unless you are genocide. Oh, Papyrus is a MONSTER if you play genocide. Susie talks about him as “not suit to be a guard” and “pretty weak if you compare to ANYONE”. Themes: Laughter of a Cool Guy! (Nyeh heh heh!) Broken Bones! (Bonetrousle) We should be starting! (Dating Start!) OH MY! THIS IS GETTING TENSIONY!!! (Dating Tension) Wait, is this a fight?? (Dating Fight)Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Comedic